Un serpentard, c'est bien ! Quand il est à nous, c
by Sujihiki
Summary: Défi de Fleur de Lisse. Ron se perd dans une grande déprime. Il l'aime tellement, ce beau serpentard noir, mais comment lui dire ? Comment dire à Blaise qu'il l'aime ?


_Titre : Un Serpentard, c'est bien ! Quand il est à nous, c'est mieux !_

_Auteur : Isahiah_

_Paring : RWBZ_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Résumé : Défi de Fleur de Lisse. Ron se perd dans une grande déprime. Il l'aime tellement, ce beau serpentard noir, mais comment lui dire ? Comment dire à Blaise qu'il l'aime ?_

* * *

« Maintenant ça suffit, Ron, j'en ai marre ! Ça fait trois semaines que tu te morfonds ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Il ne se passe rien, je vais bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Non Ron, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu ne manges presque plus, ce qui, il me semble, ne te ressemble pas du tout !

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas faim … Et en plus, je fais un régime. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Toi ? Un régime ? Ne me fais pas rire, Ron. Tu ne peux pas te passer de nourriture, tu es comme ça. Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un régime. Tu ne vas pas bien et je veux que tu me dises pourquoi.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise ? Je vais bien, Harry. Je. Vais. Bien !

- Tu te trompes. Ca se voit que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne ris plus, et tu fais tous tes devoirs sans l'aide de Herm' ! Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens ! »

Et il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissant derrière lui un Ron complètement désespéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

oOoOoOo

« Ronald !

- Laisse moi, Herm'.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Herm', ça suffit. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant, dégage !

- RONALD WEASLEY ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Puisque tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir ! »

oOoOoOo

« Alors ?

- Eh ben alors, rien ! Il n'a rien voulu me dire … Mais quel crétin ! Il ne va pas bien du tout et il refuse notre aide. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que l'on peut faire pour lui …

- Je ne sais pas non plus, Herm' … Mais ça ne peux plus durer comme ça. Nous allons l'aider, de son plein gré ou non. »

oOoOoOo

Le soir, au dîner, la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous. À la table des Gryffondors, Ron déprimait en regardant fixement on ne savait qui, Hermione était encore très énervée par le comportement du roux, et Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissait à un moyen d'aider son meilleur ami. Du côté des vert et argent, Draco était égal à lui même, froid et hautain, Blaise riait avec Théodore. Mais sous ce visage joyeux et rieur se cachait une grande tristesse. Le fait de voir son amour de toujours se morfondre dans son coin le peinait énormément. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, celui-ci ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait.

« Zabini, puis-je savoir ce qu'il te tracasse ? Demanda Draco, la voix traînante.

- Absolument rien, Sir Malfoy.

- Je te connais, Blaise, il se passe quelque chose. Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder en direction de la Belette. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais.

- Il déprime, et ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état, en sachant que je ne peux rien pour lui …

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Blaise ? Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Laisse-moi faire ... »

oOoOoOo

Harry attendit que tous les Gryffondors dorment pour sortir de sa salle commune, et tomba nez à nez avec l'élu de son coeur.

« Dray ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais, Harry chéri, et …

- Ca tombe bien, il faut que je te parle, c'est très important.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, pour que tu oses couper la parole à un Malfoy ?

- C'est Ron, il déprime, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je crois qu'il est amoureux de Zabini.

- C'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais te parler.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien sache que notre très cher Zabini a des sentiments très forts pour la Belette. Et que cela lui fait mal de voir ton ami déprimer.

- Ron, c'est Ron, et non la Belette. Aies un peu de respect pour mes amis s'il te plaît.

- Désolé.

- Donc, pour résumer, Ron est amoureux de Blaise, et déprime parce qu'il croit que ce n'est pas réciproque. Blaise, quant à lui, est amoureux de Ron et est triste de le voir se morfondre ? Dray, il faut faire quelque chose. Nous avons cours de Potions en commun demain ?

- Euh … Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai un plan !

oOoOoOo

Ron était en retard. Même très en retard. Et en cours de Potions en plus, la poisse. Snape allait le tuer. Il frappa à la porte, complètement essoufflé d'avoir couru dans les couloirs, et attendit l'autorisation du Maître des Potions pour entrer.

« Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Weasley. J'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor. »

Ne voulant pas faire perdre plus de points à sa Maison, Ron préféra se diriger vers sa place, aux côtés de Harry, quand il se figea.

« Un problème, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Eh bien, Malfoy est assis à ma place, Professeur.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, allez vous assoir à côté de Monsieur Zabini. Allez, dépêchez-vous, ou préférez-vous venir nettoyer les chaudrons à la brosse à dents en retenue ?

- Non Professeur.

- Bien. Monsieur Zabini, expliquez-lui le travail d'aujourd'hui.

- Oui, Professeur. »

Ron se dirigea donc, le coeur battant la chamade, vers l'unique place libre, vers le grand Serpentard noir.

« La potion d'aujourd'hui est la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un puissant somnifère.

- Très bien, et tu en es où ? Demanda Ron timidement.

- J'ai déjà fait infuser l'armoise, et il faut écraser l'asphodèle pour en faire de la poudre … Tu veux bien t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh … Eh bien … Oui, pas de problème … répondit Ron, très surpris que Blaise soit si gentil avec lui. »

Le reste du cours de Potions se passa dans le calme, Ron et Blaise commençant à discuter de choses et d'autres. À leur table, Harry et Draco jubilaient. La première phase de leur plan avait été passée avec un grand succès. Ils pouvaient passer à l'étape suivante.

oOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui, c'était Botanique, cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Après une petite discussion avec son meilleur ami, Blaise avait appris, à son grand étonnement, qui si Ron déprimait c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il croyait cet amour à sens unique. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, et Draco avait donc décidé de le faire participer à la seconde étape du plan.

Devant se mettre par deux, Ron s'était une fois de plus retrouvé avec Blaise. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Le cours débuta dans un calme relatif, et arriva l'occasion pour Blaise de mettre le plan à exécution. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le bras en sang, un Ron plus qu'affolé à côté de lui, criant sur la pauvre Madame Chourave qu'il fallait absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Eh bien allez-y Monsieur Weasley, emmenez Monsieur Zabini à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter, accompagnez-les ! »

oOoOoOo

A la sortie de l'infirmerie, Ron accompagna Blaise, qui avait le bras bandé, jusqu'à sa salle commune. Arrivés devant un mur, vierge de toute entrée, Blaise s'arrêta, gêné.

« Voilà, c'est ici. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Ce n'est rien …

- Mais tu pouvais ne pas le faire. Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça quand la plante m'a lacéré le bras ? demanda innocemment Blaise voulant voir si le roux allait lui avouer ses sentiments de lui-même.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas du tout. Peutêtreparcequejet'appréciebeaucoup.

- Comment ? Répète s'il te plaît !

- J'ai dit que je t'appréciais beaucoup. Répéta Ron en rougissant.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais l'entendre, mon rêve devient enfin réalité. »

Ron était complètement halluciné. Comment ça, depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'entendre ?

« Depuis le temps que tu voulais l'entendre ? Comment ça ? Ça veut dire que …

- Oui, Ron, ça veut dire que je t'aime ! »

Son plan avait échoué, il avait dit ces trois petits mots le premier. Tant pis, ça faisait tellement du bien de les dire … Surtout quand la personne devant vous était rouge comme une tomate. Ce qui le fit doucement sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime …

- Je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte. Enfin, on m'a un peu aidé pour ça, mais bon … Et c'est pour ça que tu déprimais, seul dans ton coin ?

-Oui, parce que j'avais peur que cet amour soit impossible …

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas … Et tu peux remercier Harry et Draco, ce sont eux qui m'ont ouvert les yeux.

- Attends, tu veux dire que si on s'est retrouvés ensemble en Potions et en Botanique, c'est à grâce à eux ? Mais où sont-ils que je les remercie ? »

Blaise éclata de rire devant la tête d'illuminé de Ron, rire qui devint très vite contagieux pour le roux.

« Maintenant, embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît. » Demanda Blaise sur un ton presque suppliant.

Et il s'exécuta. Leur baiser fut timide, tendre, mais remplie d'une passion vraiment sincère.

oOoOoOo

« Harry Potter ! »

Harry releva la tête de son devoir. Il eu un sourire en coin, Ron avait du découvrir le pot-aux-roses.

« Oui ?

- Dans mes bras vieux frère ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !

- Je devais bien faire ça pour mon meilleur ami. Ça me tuait de te voir dans cet état.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard. Tu en as vraiment l'esprit !

- En parlant de Serpentard, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Ron. C'st un peu embarassant.

- Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas que tu sors avec Malfoy. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

« Je rigole ! Je disais ça justement parce que je sais que tu sors avec lui …

- Comment tu l'as découvert ?

- Eh ! Un petit ami à Serpentard, ça sert ! C'est Blaise qui me l'a dit.

- En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir avec le sourire, ça faisait longtemps ! »

oOoOoOo

Draco attendait patiemment le retour de l'infirmerie de son meilleur ami. Mine de rien, il en mettait du temps à déclarer sa flemme à la Belette. La porte s'ouvrit, et Blaise apparut.

« Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Dray, il est enfin à moi !

- Et bien, pour me remercier, je te propose de devenir mon esclave à temps plein.

- J'adore ton humour Draco. Vraiment très drôle. »

Et c'est sur cette note d'humour que se termina cette éprouvante journée. Des esprits serpendardesques avaient montré leur talent, des âmes-soeur avaient été réunies …

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? Laissez des com' ^^_


End file.
